Usuario Blog:Mayesucha/biografia de harry styles
Harry Edward Styles (n. 1 de febrero de 1994, Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, Reino Unido) mejor conocido como Harry Styles, es un cantante y compositor británico, actualmente miembro de la boy band One Direction.[1] Tras audicionar en The X Factor y ser aceptado, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que Harry formase parte de un grupo llamado One Direction junto con Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Liam Payne y Louis Tomlinson. La creación del grupo se hizo realidad y los cinco fueron apadrinados por Simon Cowell. La agrupación llegó a la final del programa y quedaron en el tercer lugar. Aunque no ganaron, Cowell pagó un contrato para que firmasen con el sello discográfico Syco.[2] [3] Cuando joven, formó una banda llamada White Eskimo junto a sus amigos Haydn Morris, Nick Clough y Will Sweeney de la Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School y ganaron un concurso realizado allí en 2009.[2] Sin embargo, la agrupación se disolvió debido a que Harry audicionó para The X Factor y fue integrado a One Direction, aunque han afirmado que se mantienen en contacto por mensajes de texto.[4] Entre sus influencias musicales, se encuentran la banda Coldplay, el solista Elvis Presley y el actor David Hasselhoff.[2] En su carrera con One Direction, ha compuesto temas como «Taken», «Everything About You», «Same Mistakes», «Back for You» y «Summer Love», pertenecientes a los álbumes Up All Night y Take Me Home.[5] El 27 de febrero de 2013, recibió el premio al villano del año en los NME Awards.[6] Biografía y carrera musical 1994-2010: primeros años y audición en The X Factor Harry Styles nació el 1 de febrero de 1994 en el pueblo de Holmes Chapel, ubicado en Cheshire, Reino Unido, bajo el nombre de Harry Edward Styles. Es hijo de Des Styles y Anne Cox, y hermano menor de Gemma Styles. Los padres de Harry se divorciaron cuando él tenía solo siete años y su madre ha comentado que siempre lo ha apoyado en todo.[7] Estudió en la Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, donde formó su propia banda llamada White Eskimo junto a sus amigos Haydn Morris, Nick Clough y Will Sweeney.[2] En 2009, participaron en la «Batalla de Bandas» y resultaron ganadores.[8] [4] También trabajó en una panadería durante un tiempo.[4] https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Harry_Styles_Toronto.jpgHarry en el Up All Night Tour en Toronto, Canadá, el 29 de mayo de 2012.Aunque siempre mostró interés por la música, ha dicho que también le hubiese gustado ser abogado o fisioterapeuta. Durante un tiempo, tuvo un trabajo de medio tiempo en una panadería de Cheshire. En 2010, Harry audicionó para The X Factor con la canción «Isn't She Lovely» de Stevie Wonder y resultó electo.[2] Por esto, su banda tuvo que separarse. Sin embargo, los amigos de Harry afirman que aún se mantienen en contacto con él por medio de mensajes de texto.[4] 2010-presente: One Direction y bases de carrera como solista Tras audicionar para The X Factor, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que Harry formase parte de un grupo llamado One Direction junto con Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan y Louis Tomlinson. La creación del grupo se hizo realidad y los cinco fueron apadrinados por Simon Cowell. Durante la competencia, la banda interpretó distintos temas como «My Life Would Suck Without You» de Kelly Clarkson y «Total Eclipse of the Heart» de Bonnie Tyler, lo que los convirtió en uno de los favoritos para ganar el concurso. Sin embargo, quedaron en el tercer lugar, detrás de Rebecca Ferguson y el ganador Matt Cardle. A pesar de no haber ganado, Cowell pagó un contrato de dos millones de libras para que One Direction firmara con el sello discográfico Syco.[3] En 2011, lanzaron su primer álbum de estudio, Up All Night. Este debutó en el número uno del Billboard 200, lo que convirtió a One Direction en el primer grupo británico que hace debutar su primer álbum de estudio en el número uno.[3] Su primer sencillo, «What Makes You Beautiful», alcanzó el número uno en Irlanda, México y el Reino Unido.[9] [10] [11] Los sencillos posteriores, «Gotta Be You», «One Thing» y «More Than This», contaron con un éxito moderado, siendo exitosos en algunos países, pero fracasos en otros.[12] [13] [14] Para promocionar el disco, se embarcaron en el Up All Night Tour y sacaron un DVD de la gira, llamado Up All Night: The Live Tour.[15] [16] En noviembre de 2012, lanzaron su segundo álbum, Take Me Home.[17] Este contó con una recepción mejor a la de Up All Night, ya que llegó al número uno en el Reino Unido, siendo el primer disco del quinteto que lo logra.[11] También alcanzó el primer puesto en Australia, Canadá, los Estados Unidos, Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda.[18] [19] [20] [21] Los dos primeros sencillos de este disco, «Live While We're Young» y «Little Things», tuvieron una buena recepción. El primero, alcanzó el primer puesto en Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda, mientras que el segundo llegó al primer puesto en el Reino Unido.[22] [23] [11] El tercer y último sencillo, «Kiss You», fracasó en ventas en la mayoría de los países y no logró posiciones destacadas en comparación con los dos lanzamientos previos de One Direction.[24] Por otra parte, juntos iniciaron su segunda gira Take Me Home Tour, que recorrió cuatro continentes de todo el mundo y además parte de ella fue grabada para su primera película documental dirigida por Morgan Spurlock, llamado This is Us.[25] En otras actividades, realizaron un mezcla de «One Way or Another» de Blondie y «Teenage Kicks» de The Undertones llamada «One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)», con el fin de ayudar a recaudar fondos para la organización Comic Relief.[26] [27] A finales de marzo, pausado el Take Me Home Tour, Harry decidió viajar a Los Ángeles, California, donde pasó parte de su tiempo componiendo y grabando canciones en uno de los estudios Paramount en Hollywood.[28] [29] [30] Sin embargo, amigos cercanos del cantante afirmaron al diario Daily Mirror que la prioridad del cantante era One Direction y que no planea lanzar un disco próximamente.[31] Luego, en abril, el representante de One Direction aseguró que no se encontraba trabajando en un primer disco como solista, sino que simplemente estaba planteando nuevas ideas para el tercer disco del grupo.[32] Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Entradas